supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel - The End (Again)
Abel is a former human who was the second son of Adam and Eve, the younger brother of Cain and the older brother of Seth. He was killed by Cain and then was sent to Heaven as per a deal with his brother and Lucifer. After his older brother became a demon and had his sights set on his younger brother Abel went on to become an angel to oppose him. 'Background' Abel was a herdsman that lived at the beginning of Humanity's time with his family. He and his older brother Cain were close as children and their close relationship continued when they reached adulthood. According to Cain, Abel was a kind man that always liked making people feel better and wanted for very little in his life. Soon Abel started hearing the whispers of Lucifer that was trying to corrupt Abel in causing him to fall into becoming a demon. Cain wanted to spare Abel from falling into Lucifer's trap and made a deal to save him. He took a jawbone that would eventually become the First Blade and used it to kill him in order to send him to Heaven. Abel spent a number of years in Heaven where he gave his blessings to his parents when they birthed their third son and little brother Seth. After Cain became a demon and started to wreak havoc Abel was approached by Michael who invited him to join the Heavenly Host as an angel. Abel agreed and made it his personal mission to stand in his brother's way and keep him from doing as much harm as he could. Most of that harm to their younger brother who Cain became resentful towards though Abel was taken with him and resolved to protect him. Abel orchestrated a seal to keep Cain bound in Hell but there would be times when it weakened enough for Cain to come to Earth for short times. Over the years, he and Cain clashed whenever he appeared to try and do the bidding of Lucifer. The last time they met was during the American Civil War during the battle in Carthage, Missouri and he managed to best him and strengthen the seal on him to keep him locked up in Hell more permanently. Because of Abel usually fighting alongside the Powers and because of his loyalty to Michael it is regarded by many that he is an unofficial member of the Powers. 'Season 9' Abel fought alongside the Powers during both the Apocalypse and in the events that followed including the Civil War of Heaven and the Leviathan. The Powers began to work with the humans of Michael's Battalion and Abel didn't mind and greatly respected the effort that the humans were willing to go through for them especially the efforts made by Daniel Leonard. He was present with the rest of the Powers when Daniel was 'chosen' to be the Heavenly Saint. When the Fall happened Abel worked to bring as many of the lost and independent angels into serving the Powers. It was soon after that event that Abel felt that his brother Cain had broken free from his seal and was now completely free on the Earth and it wouldn't be until Kevin Tran was brought into the Battalion that he learned that it was due to the Winchesters failing to complete the Trials to seal up Hell and Cain's freedom was the cost. Abel was driven to find Cain and stop him before he could unleash his worst on the Earth and was given two angels (Stephen and Nathaniel) as his aides. His mission was interrupted when Malachai was discovered and he was the closest one to deal with him. Abel defeated Malachai at his mountain hideout and took control of the angels in his faction. He also learned that they had managed to capture both Castiel and the renegade angel Azrael. Castiel had managed to escape before he could get to him but he did manage to smite Azrael who mocked his new status as a human as well as Abel formerly being one. After near two days of trying to find Castiel who had escaped from the captivity of Malachai's faction he was contacted when Daniel and Kevin felt a power shift in the air. It was guessed that the Winchesters were at the core of it and their last known position was in the area of Poughkeepsie so he and his men abandoned their pursuit to investigate. They eventually came upon Gadreel and Abel received his surrender with no resistance from him. He then brought him to Joseph at the Paradise Pavilion. Abel resumed in his hunt for his brother Cain in the following months but in the time leading to the planned return of Michael he had returned to the Paradise Pavilion. He was a little hesitant about forgoing his search as he was feeling an uneasy vibe recently though he didn't know what was causing it. Abel was in Joseph's office when both Daniel and Kevin returned from taking some time to themselves. He thought something seemed off about them but Daniel delayed in explaining on account of the surprise presence of Camael and Isaac. When there was over a day remaining before the ritual on the Feast of Saint Michael Abel was called in by Joseph to a meeting. It was there that he was then bestowed Nazareth's angel swords as he was fully inducted to the Powers as an official member. As he took the swords in hand Ezekiel commented on the weight on the swords that had more meaning than the simple weight of the weapons. The small ceremony was cut short when Nathaniel came in to inform the three Powers that the Winchesters had been spotted not too far from their location which called for their plans to be accelerated. Abel went with the party to the 'site' of Michael's liberation at Stull Cemetery. At the cemetery's citadel Abel joined his fellow Powers in prayer and revelation before he felt a pulse of energy. He claimed that it felt just like Cain but he knew that it wasn't him. He didn't realize that what he felt was Dean fully giving into the craving of blood that the Mark of Cain was bestowing. When noon had arrived, Abel was present at the place where Michael had fallen into the cage five years prior and watched Daniel perform the ritual to release him. As Daniel was about to release him, Abel shouted a warning to the human witnessess to shield their eyes so as not to suffer the backlash of Michael's grace. His face was of awe when Michael returned to them with a show of light and firery wings. Season 10 When Michael was notified that Abel had been sworn in officially by Joseph, he raised the angel's status to be as the same as the other Powers. He also restored Abel's wings to normal. 'Personality' When he was human Abel was a kind and generous person. He loved his parents and his brother Cain and helped any other human he came across that seemed to be glum or even troubled. He has a strong sense of duty and honor after he became an angel to keep his brother Cain at bay when he became a demon. Even as an angel Abel still cares about humans though he treasures decent human beings much like the people of Michael's Battalion. He doesn't show his rage often but when he does then he is relentless against those that force him to bring it out. He also feels some resentment and embarrassment in the fact that the Winchesters are his descendants and yet they have sparked such chaotic events in the order of the world. Cain Freed.jpg|Cain: Abel's older brother Seth1.jpg|Seth: Abel's younger brother Angel Abel 2.jpg|Abel feeling Dean's descension Abel looking out.jpg|Abel looking out in the distance abel2.jpg|Abel in Heaven Abel in mourning.jpg|Abel in mourning 'Powers and Abilities' Abel has the typical powers and abilities of an angel. With Michael's freedom, his status has been raised to be on par with his fellow Powers with his official induction into their ranks. *'Angel Swords: '''Abel initially possessed two angel blades as opposed to other angels who had one. His possession of two blades is due to the influence of the Powers though his blades are normal ones compared to the swords they have. After the death of Nazareth, Joseph bestowed Nazareth's swords to Abel. *'Connection to Cain: Abel is able to sense when Cain is on the Earth and when he was in the area. He was even able to feel that something happened at the site where Cain had passed the Mark of Cain to Dean Winchester and he felt when Dean was turned into a demon by the Mark. *'Original Body: '''Unlike other angels Abel doesn't need to possess any humans to walk on Earth as he has use of his original body. This allows all angels, even Azrael who had lost his grace, to know him by sight. 'Relationships Adam & Eve Abel loved his parents and cherished his human life with them. After his death he was happy to see that they didn't wallow in their despair and moved on and even gave him a younger brother. Cain Abel loved his brother Cain, and still does even though he has became a demon but won't let his affection prevent him from trying to stop Cain from doing what he wants with no opposition. He is also deeply resentful at Cain for killing him to try and 'save' him from Lucifer. He deemed that what Cain did was selfish and that he did it more for himself than for Abel's benefit. Abel feels that just because Lucifer tried to influence him didn't mean that he would fall to him and Cain had no faith in him and gave him no chance to resist Lucifer. Seth Abel learned of his parents having another son and he blessed his new younger brother from Heaven and wished him a full life that he never had. Shortly after being reborn as an angel he learned of Cain's resentment of Seth and went to protect him from Cain's wrath. Seth was thankful to him and Abel grew fond of watching over his younger brother as he lived his life and went on to make a family and legacy. Sam Winchester He feels he could relate to the younger Winchester brother as he finds that the two of them have a lot in common especially with the relationship they have with their elder brother. Daniel Leonard He is quite fond of the human as he feels that he is a good example of the best of humanity. He secretly wonders if after his time comes that he will be invited to join the Heavenly Host as an angel much like he was. The Powers Abel respects the Powers and is proud to fight alongside them. Joseph is his leader and he looks up to him and respects his wisdom and leadership. He feels pride when he hears how he himself is looked at as a member of the Powers even though he hasn't officially has been admitted into their choir. Michael As with the other Powers Abel is deeply loyal to Michael. He looks up to him as any soldier looks up and respects their commanding officer. He feels a personal degree in his loyalty due to Michael helping him to become reborn as an angel. It has only grown when Michael elevated his grace to be on equal par with the other Powers following his return. 'Facts and Trivia' Abel's name means breath; son; breathing spirit. In biblical lore he had been killed by Cain over a jealous fit for presenting a tribute to God that he took greater favor to than Cain's. Another version tells the reason for Cain's murder of Abel was due to him being engaged to a woman that Cain desired. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels